gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Telephone
Telephone is a song featured in the episode "Audition." This song was originally performed by Lady Gaga featuring Beyonce from Lady Gaga's Album The Fame Monster. It's sung by Sunshine Corazon and Rachel Berry in the girls bathroom once Rachel realized how good Sunshine was at singing. It was performed almost as a battle (for Rachel, at least). Although it is interrupted by Sue in the episode (yelling SHUT UP!) , the entire version of the song was released as a single, but was not included in Glee: The Music, Volume 4. Charts Lyrics Sunshine: Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing I have got no service In the club, you say? say? Wha-wha-what did you say, huh? You're breakin' up on me Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Rachel: Kinda busy Sunshine: Kinda busy Both: Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Rachel: Just a second It's my favorite song they're gonna play And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh? You should've made some plans with me You knew that I was free And now you won't stop calling me I'm kinda busy Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Rachel: Stop telephonin' me Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Rachel: I'm busy Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Rachel: Stop telephonin' me Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Rachel: Oh! Sunshine: Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone Rachel: Ohh! Sunshine: 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb Both: And you're not gonna reach my telephone Rachel: Oh! Sunshine: Call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone Rachel: Hey-hey! Sunshine: 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb Both: And you're not gonna reach my telephone Sunshine: Boy, the way you blowing up my phone Won't make me leave no faster Put my coat on faster Leave my girls no faster I should've left my phone at home 'Cause this is a disaster Calling like a collector Sorry, I cannot answer Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing Rachel: Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin' Rachel: Dancin' Sunshine: I'll be dancin' Rachel: Dancin' Sunshine: I'll be dancin' Rachel: Tonight I'm dancin' Sunshine: Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'Cause I'll be dancin' Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Rachel: Stop telephonin' me Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Rachel: I'm busy Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Rachel: Stop telephonin' me Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Background singers: My telephone, My-my-my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone My telephone, My-my-my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone (We're sorry, we're sorry, the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number or try your call again) Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px|Charice's (Sunshine) Telephone LIVE performance thumb|left|300px|Telephone Category:Songs sung by Sunshine Corazon Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Duet